


Confiding

by SamuelJames



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Asexuality, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia opens up to Allison about being asexual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confiding

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Confiding  
> Pairing: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Lydia opens up to Allison about being asexual  
> Notes: Written for the three sentence ficathon which is hosted by caramelsilver. The prompt was Teen Wolf, Lydia/Allison, asexuality  
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Allison listens patiently as promised until Lydia says something about not wanting to, "are you saying it wasn't your choice because if they made you I swear Ethan will soon be an only child and then I'll fly to London for Jackson."

"God no, nothing like that just me doing what you're expected to do to hold a guy's interest and the making out was good, sometimes really good but they'd always want to get to the so-called good stuff which was underwhelming almost like a mechanical connection of body parts and it never felt like good but with you I feel like you'd understand my limits and still want to be with me."

Allison smiles and takes Lydia's hand, "of course I'll respect your limits and I definitely want to be with you because you're smart, funny, beautiful, secretly sweet and you were a rock for me after the sacrifice, Lydia, and if making out is our thing, I'll be happy with that and I can just use my battery operated boyfriend for the other stuff."


End file.
